Kaiganami Kiyoko
Kaiganami Kiyoko (海岸波清子 Kaiganami Kiyoko) is the second cure to join Summer Melodies Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Seafoam (キュアシーフォアム Kyua Shīfoamu) and her catchphrase is "I can still run!" (私はまだ実行することができます！Watashi wa mada jikkō suru koto ga dekimasu!). Personality Kaiganami Kiyoko is a 15 year old girl in Musubi's class. She's a very hyper girl that wants to try as many things as possible. She seems to have an unlimited amount of stamina and likes running. She secretly enjoys reading and is actually very intelligent, which many people don't know. She sometimes works part-time in her parents' restaurant. She wants to start a band that could play at her family's restaurant so she can still manage a restaurant. Appearance Kiyoko has blue-green eyes and dark blue hair which she keeps open, she also braids a section of her hair. She often wears her school uniform or some casual clothes. Her school uniform consists of a white top, with turquoise buttons and long sleeves with trims in the same colour, a turqoise collar and a light blue bow. Her skirt is the same turquoise color as the collar and trims. She also wears white kneesocks and a pair of blue shoes. As Cure Seafoam, her eyes turn green and her hair becomes light blue. It grows longer but otherwise stays as it is. Her outfit consists of a tailcoat-like top with green pearls attached to the ends (in the front and back). She wears a light blue ruffled skirt and has a green ribbon around her midsection that is tied into a bow in the back. On her chest, there is a light blue bow with a green pearl in the middle, to which a chain of green pearls is attached, another string of pearls is on her right arm. Her boots are light blue, have a green ribbon at the top and reach over her ankle. Around her neck and on her wrists, she wears cuffs and a chocker, all of them light blue with green ribbons. She wears one stocking that covers her entire right leg and wears a similar glove on her left arm. In her hair, there is a light blue sea shell and green ribbons. History Kiyoko's parents own a restaurant that is well known in the whole city. This lead Kiyoko to meet many different types of people as a child, spawning her desire to try out as many things as possible. Her favourite person always was a songwriter that came to the restaurant, whom she promised that she one day would have her own band play in the restaurant. Because she has been helping in their restaurant since she was young, she has build up a lot of stamina. Wanting to try everything also made Kiyoko learn and read a lot, a habit she has kept ever since, but she doesn't tell people about it. Being hyper as she is, she easily made friends with the other energetic kids in school, so Kiyoko always has been quite popular. When Yaotome Musubi transferred to her class, the two of them instantly connected over their love for music. One day, after school, she sees Cure Idol facing off against one of the servants and gets targeted by the servant. Cure Idol tries to protect her with her songs, which impresses Kiyoko. When Cure Idol is unable to protect her, Kiyoko tries to protect herself by her own song, which grants her the Mermaid Microphone and the ability to transform into Cure Seafoam. She defeats the servant together with Cure Idol, who reveals that she is actually Musubi and the two decide to keep PreCure a secret. Kiyoko also meets Ryuiki, who instantly develops a crush on her, but Kiyoko remains unaware. Cure Seafoam "Always riding on top of the waves! Cure Seafoam!" Cure Seafoam (キュアシーフォアム Kyua Shīfoamu) is Kiyoko's alter ego. Her powers are based on water and songs, like the other cures. She also transforms and attacks using the Mermaid Microphone, like her teammates. Attacks 'PreCure Seafoam Trill '(プリキュアシーフォアムトリル Purikyua Shīfoamu Toriru) is Cure Seafoam's first finisher, performed with her Mermaid Microphone. 'PreCure Sharp Key Signature '(プリキュアシャープキーシグネチャ Purikyua Shāpu Kī Shigunecha) is the Cure's first group finisher, which she performs together with Cure Idol and Cure Siren. Transformation Kiyoko takes out her Mermaid Microphone and places her Melody Pearl on it, she then shouts "PreCure Melody Consonance!". Her body gets covered by a light blue light and her top and skirt appear, followed by the top's tailcoat. After that, her stocking and glove appear. She claps and her cuffs and chocker appear, followed by her boots. Then the green ribbons start to appear, first at her boots, then at her cuffs, followed by her chocker. After that, her hair decoration appears and causes her hair to change colour and get longer. The last ribbon to appear is the one around her midsection. Her eyes change colour to green, the pearl chains appear around her arm and the chain leading to up until her bow with the pearl appears. Lastly, she poses and introduces herself. Etymology Kaiganami (海岸波) - Composed from the words Kaigan(海岸), which means coast and Nami(波), which means wave. Alternatively, her name could be spelled as "カイガナミ". Kiyoko (清子) - Kiyoko means "pure child", but if written differently it can mean ocean child. Trivia Gallery Cure Seafoam front.png|First design of Cure Seafoam Cure Seafoam second design.png|Cure Seafoam's second design Kiyoko school uniform.png|Kiyoko in her school uniform KiyokoSeafoam.png Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Summer Melodies PreCure Category:Green Cures